Forbidden Fruit
by Ann Vulturi Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCION. Bella está muy enamorada de su novio Edward Cullen, pero ¿qué pasa cuando su padre recientemente divorciado hace un movimiento en la novia de su hijo? La autora de esta historia es Mrs.SRE Snape, yo traduzco
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Yo no soy dueño de Twilight. Tampoco de esta historia. Esta historia pertenece a Snape yo solo traduzco con su autorización**

**Summary: Bella está muy enamorada de su novio Edward Cullen, pero ¿qué pasa cuando su padre recientemente divorciado hace un movimiento en la novia de su hijo?**

** Forbidden Fruit Traduccion**

_Capitulo 1_

Nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar. Amaba a Edward, realmente lo hacía, y al principio nunca pensé en Carlisle como algo más que el padre de mi novio, pero luego, las cosas cambiaron. Los padres de Edward se separaron y más tarde se divorciaron, fue muy duro para Edward y su hermana Alice quien era mi mejor amiga. Esme dijo que ella hacia mucho no era feliz y que ahora que sus hijos estaban en una edad en la que podían cuidar de ellos mismos, ella iba a seguir sus propios sueños

Supuse que podía entender de donde venía, todos nosotros tenemos cosas que queremos cumplir en nuestras vidas pero por lo que yo entendí, ella no dio el menor indicio de cómo se sentía hasta que una noche cuando Carlisle llego a casa de un doble turno en el hospital y le dijo, sin una pizca de emoción, que ella se estaría yendo en la mañana. Después de dos meses de ignorar las llamadas de Carlisle y sus e-mails en un desesperado intento de reconciliarse con su esposa, Esme pidió el divorcio.

Edward y Alice eran un lio, ellos se sentían abandonados y simplemente confundidos, siempre pensaron que sus padres estaban profundamente enamorados y también lo hacía Carlisle. Mientras mi novio y mi mejor amiga eran un lio, su padre era un desastre completo, y en realidad solo unos días después de que el divorcio era definitivo, tuvo un ataque de pánico y tuvo que ser llevado al hospital.

Él tomo una licencia de ausencia del trabajo poco después.

Hubo muchas noches en las que yo me quede con Edward, él me necesitaba. A veces el solo necesitaba sostenerme, saber que yo estaba allí y que nunca lo iba a dejar y a veces necesitaba enterrarse profundamente dentro de mí y dejar que el placer aleje al dolor. Para Alice fue mayormente escucharla y trabajar a través de sus emociones, sus heridas y su enojo hacia su madre por dejarlos, su miedo de no saber cómo hacer frente y ver a su familia desmoronarse con tanta rapidez.

Luego estaba Carlisle. Él se encerraba en su oficina por horas, Alice dijo que una vez estaba tan preocupada por él, que desatornillo las bisagras de la puerta para llegar a él. Ella lo encontró, en el suelo, estaba desmayado, borracho, sobre viejos álbumes de fotos familiares, lagrimas frescas descansaban sobre sus mejillas pálidas.

Era el fin de semana del cumpleaños de Alice, ella hizo una fiesta en su casa, era grande y ruidosa y muy Alice, pero era divertida también. Charlie me dio permiso para quedarme esa noche, sabía que la fiesta iba a terminar tarde, él no quería que manejara en la oscuridad, además iba a llover esa noche. Él nunca tuvo realmente un problema con que me quede toda la noche en la casa de los Cullen, a pesar de que Edward era mi novio. Mi papá conocía y confiaba en los Cullen desde que se mudaron a Forks hace trece años.

Era tarde, pasada la medianoche, y yo simplemente no podía dormir. Me senté en la cama, mire a Edward quien estaba aún durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama a mi lado, su pelo salvaje de bronce distribuido por la almohada. Le sonreí y lo bese suavemente en la mejilla, "Te amo" le susurré, él me dio una pequeña sonrisa y murmuró algo que no pude entender. Silenciosamente hice mi camino hacia afuera de la cama y baje las escaleras, esperando que un vaso de leche tibia me ayudara a dormir. Cuando llegue a la cocina, sin embargo, me sorprendí al descubrir que no era la única que seguía despierta.

"Bella" Carlisle levanto la vista de la mesa de la cocina donde estaba sentado, una botella medio vacía de Jack Daniel en su mano.

Suspiré, haciendo mi camino hacia él, "Carlisle tienes que dejar de hacerte esto a ti mismo", le dije, en un movimiento valiente tome la botella de licor de su mano, estaba sorprendida cuando me la entrego. Arroje el líquido por el desagüe y tire la botella vacía a la basura.

"Nubla el dolor".

"Lo se", le dije simpáticamente sentándome en una silla en frente suyo, "pero los dos sabemos que es temporal".

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras su mirada se trasladaba directamente hacia la mia. Sus ojos estaban rojos e inyectados de sangre, que era probablemente por el alcohol, así como la falta de sueño. "Tus ojos son idénticos a los suyos, ¿lo sabias?"

"¿Mis ojos?" ¿Estaba hablando de Esme?

"Si, excepto que los tuyos se ven… brillantes, de una forma que los de ella nunca lo hicieron, o por lo menos no en mucho tiempo"

Carlisle tomó una respiración larga y profunda, pasándose la mano por la cara, luego la dejo caer en la mesa. "Yo solo no lo entiendo… ¿Qué hice mal? Pensé que… Pensé que ella era feliz. Yo pensé…"

Se calló, simplemente moviendo la cabeza, yo estaba empezando a preguntarme si alguna vez la superaría. Yo sabía que mi papá nunca supero realmente la perdida de mi madre, él me admitió incluso una vez que él todavía la amaba, a pesar de su rechazo y el hecho de que ella se había vuelto a casar hace al menos dos años. Pero al menos, Charlie lo acepto y siguió adelante con su vida.

"Sé que es duro, mi papá paso por eso también. No se lo que sucedió exactamente porque yo estaba con mi mamá pero Billy que estaba bastante rota hasta casi un año. Pero Carlisle", le dije poniendo mi mano encima de la suya y sonriendo suavemente, "va a mejorar, si te lo permites".

Con otra respiración profunda, Carlisle se levantó de su asiento, permitiendo que mi mano caiga de la suya. "Gracias, Bella, has sido de mucha ayuda para todos nosotros durante estos tiempos difíciles". Y luego él hizo la última cosa que podría haber esperado que me hiciera el padre de mi novio, él me beso… en la boca, y no fue un beso cualquiera, estaba lleno de deseo y de anhelo y por mucho que odie admitirlo, fue fenomenal, incluso con el sabor de alcohol en sus labios, fue el mejor beso que me hayan dado.

Y cuando por fin se apartó dio una pequeña risa y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Desde ese momento, al menos en mi mente, marco el comienzo de una aventura que iba a tener con el Dr. Carlisle Cullen

XXX

Paso un mes desde el beso en la cocina y desde ese tiempo no he sido capaz de ver a Carlisle a la cara sin sonrojarme. Por suerte, me sonrojo por cualquier cosa, asique nadie parecía pensar sobre eso. Ese beso marcó un punto de inflexión para Carlisle, no sé si tenía algo que ver con lo que yo había dicho o si fue algo que se dio cuenta por su cuenta, pero al día siguiente el doctor Cullen comenzó a apagar lentamente su ex-mujer de su vida. Se deshizo de la mayoría de sus cuadros, enviándolos directamente a ella, él mantuvo a unos pocos, dándoselos a sus hijos, así como sus fotos de la boda que él empaqueto en una caja y puso en el ático. Más tarde el me dijo que había un punto de su matrimonio que fue bueno y feliz y no quería olvidarse por completo de eso, y yo podía entenderlo, sé Charlie todavía tiene un par de fotos de Renee.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde del sábado, yo había ido a los Cullen para pasar el rato con Edward, Alice y algunos de nuestros otros amigos. Edward había conseguido un trabajo a medio tiempo en el hospital un par de horas al día, un par de días a la semana como un asistente de estacionamiento. No es glamoroso, pero ¿cuáles son los empleos disponibles a diecisiete años? Su turno comenzaba a las 2:45 y como Forks empezaba a ser rural, tardaría un poco más de media hora en llegar, y Edward es demasiado puntual, siempre se va antes de lo necesario.

Me dio un beso rápido antes de coger las llaves y salir por la puerta. Unos diez minutos más tarde, Alice junto con Rose decidieron que querían ir de compras, me negué a hacerlo a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, sobre todo con Alice, cuando ella entra en un centro comercial es como el conejito de Energizer, nunca se detiene.

"Bueno, Jazz va a la casa de Emmett a jugar algún juego nuevo de guerra en su PlayStation 3, así que a menos que quieras unirte a ellos, probablemente debería llevarte a tu casa." Alice me ofreció.

"Sí, gracias Alice, te lo agradezco." Mi camión había muerto el día anterior, por lo que creía que era la quinta vez desde que lo recibí como regalo de bienvenida a casa de mi padre cuando me vine a vivir con él. Mi amigo Jake que es bueno con cosas mecánicas estaba arreglándolo, pero realmente no tenía esperanzas para el camión.

"Ustedes chicas adelántense, yo voy a llevarla a casa."

Me volví para ver a Carlisle de pie a unos metros de distancia. Él lucia sexy. Él había estado vistiendo un poco diferente últimamente. Edward pensó que el divorcio presentada una especie de crisis de mediana edad, yo estaba de acuerdo. Tenía pantalones de jeans azules, que parecían sacados directamente del armario de Edward. El también llevaba puesto una camiseta negra, que estaba haciendo un increíble trabajo mostrando su bien definido pecho.

"Oh, gracias, papá," Alice dijo que dando un pequeño salto de alegría, "nos habría costado Rose y a mi unos buenos veinte minutos de nuestro tiempo de compras."

"Bueno, siento ser un inconveniente," dije rodando los ojos.

Alice solo se rió y ella y Rose me dieron un abrazo antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Había sido la primera vez que había estado a solas con Carlisle desde el beso y con él luciendo como un dios del sexo, mi famoso sonrojo regresó rápidamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa casi diabólica apareció en sus labios mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia mí. "Fácilmente puedo entender por qué Edward disfruta de ver esto," dijo, lentamente pasando la parte posterior de sus dedos por mi mejilla. "Eres tan hermosa, Bella, tan hermosa".

Dios me estaba haciendo sentir caliente. ¿Por qué hacia esto? Yo estaba saliendo con su hijo por amor a Dios. "Dr. Cullen, yo no creo que debería-

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando su boca se abrió camino a la mía, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, profundizando el beso mientras me acercaba más. Y lo dejé. Le dejé besarme, y que Dios me perdone, yo le devolví el beso. Era tan malo, pero se sentía tan increíblemente bien. Pero entonces, de repente la imagen de mi dulce, maravilloso y amoroso novio apareció en mi mente.

Moví mis palmas contra su pecho, poniéndolo lejos de mi: "Yo no puedo hacer esto." Él sólo sonrió, aparentemente sin inmutarse. "No puedo herir a Edward."

"Edward no tiene por qué saberlo".

"Mire, Dr. Cullen, sé que usted probablemente todavía está un poco molesto por el divorcio y tiene el deseo de sentirse... no sé, joven, supongo, es su manera de hacerle frente, pero no creo que intentar seducirme sea una buena manera de atravesar sus problemas."

"Oh Bella, es mucho más que eso", habló, su voz aterciopelada envió un escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda. "Tú eres una criatura increíble", ronroneó él mientras una vez más se dirigía hacia mí ", tan amable y compasiva", su mano se extendió hacia arriba para acunar mi cara, "me ayudaste cuando nadie más podía hacerlo, mi dulce Isabella, me ayudaste a ver que mi vida no llegaba a su fin, sino, que de alguna forma, acababa de empezar. "

Y una vez más envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y me besó, y una vez más se lo permití.

XXX

Habían pasado varios meses desde nuestra pequeña conversación en el salón de los Cullen, y en ese momento mi relación con Carlisle había progresado hasta un punto en que yo sin duda hubiera clasificado lo que estábamos haciendo como engañar. No habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales, pero nuestros momentos robados de toques tiernos y besos apasionados fueron rápidamente conducidos a eso. Yo no sabía por qué quería tanto a ese hombre, por qué yo estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mi relación con Edward pero lo estaba y lo hice.

Nuestra gran oportunidad de estar a solas durante más de diez minutos se produjo durante los meses de verano; Edward y Alice se dirigían a California, donde Esme estaba viviendo. Edward no había querido ir, pero no iba a tener dieciocho hasta dentro de varios meses más por lo que él no tenía otra opción, y aunque Alice era legalmente un adulto, por mucho que le molestaba su madre por lo que ella hizo, la echaba de menos y realmente quería verla.

La noche antes de que él y Alice se debieran ir, me quedé acurrucada en los brazos de Edward, cálida y feliz en su cama. Acabábamos de hacer el amor, y yo aún amaba Edward, me gustaba estar con Carlisle, pero mi corazón siempre pertenecerá a Edward, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

"Te amo," susurró, besándome la oreja.

"Yo también te amo."

"No me quiero ir." Podía oír el dolor en su voz y, en verdad, si había una manera para mí para que él no se fuera, no dudaría en tomarla, a pesar de mi deseo de tener más tiempo íntimo con Carlisle. El corazón de Edward y sus deseos eran mucho más importantes para mí.

"Lo sé, pero es sólo por unas pocas semanas, míralo de esta manera, llegaras a tener diversión en el sol."

Edward se rió en mi cabello, mientras él lo besaba, "Sabes lo fácil que me quemo debajo del sol, Bella."

"Es eso para lo que está hecho el protector solar."

Él se rió y me besó de nuevo, esta vez en los labios. "Te llamaré todos los días." Él me prometió.

"Será mejor. Y mándame correos electrónicos y textos también."

"Te doy mi palabra", prometió poniendo su mano sobre su corazón y levantando su mano derecha.

Me reí y lo llame idiota.

"Y disfruta tu viaje lo máximo que puedas, yo te prometo con toda seguridad que cuando vuelvas recuperare el tiempo perdido," pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso con fiereza, pronto se convirtió en una nueva ronda de hacer el amor. Y luego, nos quedamos dormidos, desnudos, en los brazos del otro.

Por desgracia, era Alice quien decidió despertarnos a la mañana siguiente. Había salido corriendo de la habitación gritando algo sobre lavar sus ojos. Pero en realidad eso es lo que obtiene por no llamar.

XXX

Pasaron dos días y todavía no había visto ni oído de Carlisle, ambos habíamos estado muy ocupados. Yo había estado tomando más horas en la tienda de los Newton, un trabajo que recibí hace varios meses. Mi camión había dado oficialmente su ultimo kilometro y sabía que si iba a tener otro vehículo en un futuro próximo, iba a tener que pagarlo yo misma, asique conseguí un trabajo. Carlisle también había estado trabajando más horas que de costumbre, tomando turnos dobles y, algunas veces, triples. Siendo los meses de verano, gran parte del personal se habían programado un tiempo para tomar vacaciones con sus familias.

Había hablado con Edward y Alice por teléfono y mensajes de texto. Alice parecía estar disfrutando, Esme había insistido en llevar a sus hijos de compras con mayor frecuencia de la que realmente era necesario. Edward dijo que ella estaba tratando de comprar su amor de nuevo, yo no sabía si eso era cierto o no, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que lo era. Edward me dijo que Disneyland era bastante divertido y que un día quería llevarme. Yo había ido, en realidad, una vez con Renee, pero yo tenía siete años en ese momento, así que no me acuerdo mucho de eso.

Alice dijo que Esme parecía feliz; había conseguido un trabajo como decoradora de interiores, y estaba disfrutando de su trabajo. También dijo que estaba viviendo en un apartamento, bonito pero pequeño, de dos habitaciones cerca de la playa y Alice no estaba muy emocionada por tener que compartir la habitación con Edward.

Alice, realmente son tres semanas, sobrevivirás. La chica creció siendo consentida.

Fue después de una jornada agotadora de nueve horas en la tienda Newton que por fin me dirigí a casa. Afortunadamente, un amigo había sido capaz de llevarme a casa, usualmente era Mike, sus padres eran los dueños de la tienda y él trabaja allí también pero, a veces, Angela, Ben o Jessica me daban un empujón hasta casa. Odiaba tener que depender de ellos, pero realmente ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Era sábado, un poco después de las siete, cuando Angela me dejó frente de mi casa. Me sorprendí al encontrar que el coche patrulla de mi padre no era el único coche en el camino de entrada.

"Carlisle?" Salió más como una pregunta, pero yo sabía que era él, nadie más en la ciudad tenía un coche así. Era dueño de un Mercedes negro S55 AMG que tuvo durante varios años. No era un coche barato para cualquiera.

"¿Quieres decir el papá de Edward?" Angela me preguntó de repente.

"Sí, me pregunto qué estará haciendo aquí."

Angela se encogió de hombros mientras yo salía de su Volkswagen, le di las gracias por el viaje, y ella se fue. Al entrar en la casa me encontré a Charlie y a Carlisle sentados en el sofá charlando, mi padre tenía una cerveza en la mano, Carlisle, agua embotellada.

"Oh, hey aquí Bells" dijo mi papá, tomando un trago de su cerveza, "¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

"Agotador", le dijo dejándome caer en el sillón, "por suerte sólo tengo que trabajar tres horas mañana."

"Eso es bueno, asique", dijo volviéndose hacia Carlisle "tú debes contarle la buena noticia."

¿Buena noticia? ¿Qué buena noticia? ¿Edward iba a volver a casa antes de tiempo? ¿Él se negaba a quedarse con su mamá por más tiempo? Mis ojos se abrieron con anticipación, y me di cuenta de que los labios de Carlisle tiraban en una sonrisa socarrona.

"Te voy a dar el coche de Esme."

¿Qué? ¿Él iba a qué?

¿Acababa de decir que él iba a… darme el coche de su ex-esposa? ¡Carajo!

"¿Po-Po-¿Por qué?" tartamudee, obviamente en shock

"¿Por qué? Bueno, simplemente, porque tú ya no tienes uno y el BMW de Esme está sin usar en el garaje. Ya he hablado con ella sobre eso, ella ha comprado otro vehículo recientemente, un convertible creo, y no tenía ningún deseo de recuperar el que está aquí. Edward estuvo de acuerdo también. "

Bueno, por supuesto que Edward estaría de acuerdo, ha tratado de hacerme aceptar un nuevo coche desde la primera vez que él vio mi Chevy.

"No... no sé qué decir." Sí, lo hacía, quería decir de ninguna manera, era demasiado. Yo estaba teniendo una relación con el hombre, y él me daba un coche, era como si yo lo estaba usando como una especie de hombre rico. "No puedo aceptar esto, no quiero decir que yo no lo aprecian, pero el registro-

"Podrás pagarlo en su totalidad en los próximos cinco años, está también en una garantía completa para los próximos siete años, así que todo el mantenimiento y las reparaciones están totalmente cubiertas".

Bueno, mierda.

"Ahora sé que no soy nadie para alentarte a que aceptes caridad," mi papá habló, "pero tu necesitas un coche nuevo y de preferencia seguro."

"Yo... yo todavía no sé qué decir, ¿hay alguna manera de que la que pueda pagarte?"

Por la mirada en sus ojos, estaba segura de que él estaba pensando en algunas cosas traviesas en las que podría pagarle, y yo sabía cuáles eran.

"En realidad," dijo él levantándose del sofá, "No."

"¿Ah?" Le dijo con una ceja levantada.

"Desde que Esme se fue, han habido algunas cosas en la casa que necesitan atenderse y que realmente no tengo tiempo para hacerlo. El jardín, por ejemplo, sé que tienes un poco de experiencia, y ni Edward ni Alice han mostrado cualquier interés, así que estaba esperando ayuda."

"Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Así que él realmente quería que yo hiciera un trabajo real, voy a admitir que estaba un poco decepcionada, pero en realidad era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo, el hombre me estaba dando un coche de cuarenta mil dólares gratis. "¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?"

"¿A qué hora salís de trabajar mañana?"

"A las dos."

"Está bien, tengo el día libre, así que ¿qué tal si te recojo del trabajo, te llevo a mi casa, te muestro un poco de lo que se necesita y entonces tu puedes conducir tu coche nuevo de vuelta a casa."

"Eso suena muy bien."

Era más que bien, era perfecto, acababa de recibir carta blanca para pasar la tarde entera con Carlisle, y yo tenía serias dudas de que la jardinería ocuparía toda la visita, por lo menos esperaba que no lo hiciera.

XXX

Carlisle me recogió exactamente a las dos, y no perdió el tiempo en acelerar hacia su casa, mirando el cuentakilómetros pude ver que iba cerca de noventa kilómetros por hora. Hice un comentario sobre que iba a recibir una multa de tránsito, él solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dijo que sería una pena. Tan pronto como entramos en la casa nuestras manos y bocas estaban unas encimas de las otras.

"¿Qué pasa con la jardinería?" Pregunté mientras su mano se deslizó debajo de mi camisa, tirando de ella con rapidez por encima de mi cabeza.

"Después". Él gruñó, llevándome de vuelta hacia él, y con un movimiento rápido de su dedo, mi sujetador se deslizo por mis hombros.

"Wow, Edward nunca lo ha hecho tan rápido."

"Bella, prefiero no imaginar a mi hijo a punto de coger a su novia."

¿Acaba de decir coger? No creo que jamás lo haya oído maldecir antes. ¡Y a mí me encantó!

Empezamos a avanzar hacia las escaleras mientras seguíamos desnudándonos mutuamente. Hasta ese momento nunca nos habíamos visto completamente desnudos. Yo lo había visto sin camisa en un par de ocasiones en las que se había unido a Edward, Alice y a mí en la piscina, pero eso fue todo.

Eso, sin embargo, iba a cambiar rápidamente.

A medida que caía sobre su cama, y nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas mientras nos sacábamos las últimas piezas de ropa del cuerpo del otro. Dios, su cuerpo era perfecto, tenía un paquete de cuatro. ¡Un paquete de cuatro! Edward no tiene uno.

"Tan sexy" gemí pasando mis uñas por sus pectorales.

Un gruñido casi animal se escapó de lo profundo de su garganta cuando me volcó sobre mi espalda, y quedo sobre mí. Sus hermosos ojos azules examinaban mi cuerpo desnudo mientras lamía sus labios, "tan hermosa", susurró antes de inclinarse sobre mí y tomar un pecho dentro de su boca, yo gemí de placer cuando tomó mi pezón entre los dientes: "¡Oh Dios, Carlisle!"

"Yo te voy a adorar el cuerpo de una manera que nunca habías experimentado, Isabella y cuando yo haya terminado contigo nunca volverás a ver el sexo de la misma manera."

Y con un último beso apasionado, entró en mí.

**N/A: Espero que les guste el fic que pertenece a Snape**

**Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Yo no soy dueño de Twilight. Tampoco de esta historia. Esta historia pertenece a Snape yo solo traduzco con su autorización**

**Forbidden Fruit**

_Capitulo 2_

Él había tenido razón. El sexo con Edward siempre fue bueno, pero con Carlisle, no sabía que mi cuerpo pudiera sentir tanto placer. ¿Qué estaba pensando Esme al renunciar a este hombre? Era un hombre perfecto, increíble y dios del sexo. Después de recuperarnos del sexo, nos vestimos y Carlisle se puso a trabajar en la jardinería, honestamente no había mucho trabajo, solo un poco de riego, sacar la hierba y podar y en verdad yo esperaba ayudar con eso. Siempre encontré a la jardinería como algo terapéutico.

De mala gana me fui poco después, no queriendo que Charlie haga preguntas que yo no quería responder, si hubiera llegado a casa a una hora razonable. Volví a casa en mi nuevo 2006 BMW 325Xi azul metálico, todo el camino pensando que había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida hasta ese punto. Sí, una parte de mí se sentía culpable por engañar a Edward, como Carlisle dijo, lo que Edward no sabía, no podía hacerle daño.

Cada dos días me dirigía a la casa de Carlisle y me hacía cargo del jardín, usualmente lavaba los platos, la ropa y hacia algo decente para comer. Desde que Esme dejo a la familia entera, habían estado viviendo del microondas y de alimentos ya preparados, al menos ahora estaba yo allí para cocinar.

Había días en que Carlisle estaba en la casa cuando yo llegaba y en esos días teníamos sexo salvaje durante horas y horas, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiados cansados y doloridos para seguir, y en los días que no estaba, yo solo hacia la jardinería, limpiaba la casa un poco y hacia la comida, la cual él podría calentar cuando llegara a casa del trabajo.

Nuestro íntimo tiempo juntos, sin embargo, vino a una disminución dramática; las visitas de Edward y Alice con Esme se terminaron, lo cual en cierto modo, era una especie de alivio. Disfrute de mi tiempo a solas con Carlisle, pero extrañaba a mi Edward. Yo amaba a Edward, incluso habíamos hablado un poco sobre casarnos después de terminar la universidad, ambos planeábamos asistir al Estado de Washington, principalmente Literatura Inglesa.

Éramos la pareja perfecta a los ojos de la mayoría de las personas, incluso mi padre que pensaba que todos los Cullen eran personas buenas, decentes y respetables, aunque por razones obvias, esa categoría ya no incluía a Esme. En realidad, el pueblo entero se sorprendió por completo, cuando Esme, a quien muchos consideraban el modelo perfecto de esposa y madre, de pronto, y sin ninguna razón real, abandonó a su esposo y a sus hijos.

Yo creo que esa fue una razón por la que Carlisle tomo el divorcio tan duro, él no tenía idea de lo que iba a venir

XXX

Conduje con Carlisle hacia el aeropuerto para recogerlos. La mayor parte del viaje mire por la ventana del pasajero mirando como los árboles pasaban en un borrón mientras trataba de no pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas. Me preguntaba cómo me sentiría al ver a Edward, si le iba a decir la verdad, la culpa finalmente llego a mí. Una parte de mi esperaba que ocurriera, pero en el fondo, sabía que no lo haría. Quería sentirme asqueada por lo que había hecho, quería odiarme a mí misma por caer en los encantos de un hombre mayor, el padre de mi amor… pero no lo hacía.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

Su voz era profunda y suave, pero mi mirada no abandono a la ventana, no quería mirarlo. "Nada."

"Eso no es cierto, te has visto abatida toda la mañana. Pensé que estarías feliz de que Edward volviera a casa."

"Lo estoy."

"No lo pareces."

Con un largo suspiro finalmente me volví hacía él. "Lo que hemos hecho… está mal. Engañe a Edward… ¿y para qué?"

Sus ojos seguían fijos en la carretera, pero pude ver como frunció el ceño. "¿Asique te arrepentís de nuestro?"

Cerrando mis ojos, negué con la cabeza lentamente, "Debería y eso es lo que más me molesta. Me siento muy mal por lo que he hecho, ambos deberíamos, pero… no lo sé. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Oh Dios, soy la peor novia del mundo." No pude detener las lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos, lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a caer como arroyos por mis mejillas pálidas. Realmente me odiaba en este momento, no solamente por ser infiel, pero sino también, por disfrutarlo y lo peor, por nunca querer que termine.

"Bella", él suspiró, "Yo…

El coche de repente tiro a la derecha y fue más lento. Él se había detenido al lado de la carretera. Desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió hacía mí. "Por favor, no llores", declaró mientras que su pulgar limpiaba con delicadeza las lágrimas que se habían caído por mi mejilla. "Lo siento, Bella, yo nunca debí… tu eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa… tu solo me recordaste mucho a ella, por lo menos… como solía ser."

Se refería a Esme. Yo le recordaba a su ex-esposa.

Sinceramente, no sabía cómo tomarlo, obviamente él lo consideraba un cumplido.

"Te necesito Bella, por favor, trata de entenderme, no tengo ningún deseo de que termines con Edward, se lo mucho que ustedes dos se aman y yo nunca querría separarlos, solo necesito… sentirme querido, deseado. Por favor, Bella solo… solo estate ahí para mí, siempre y cuando te necesite. Yo no quiero volver a como era en un principio, cuando mi corazón estaba tan lleno de dolor y miseria que apenas podía funcionar. Por favor, Bella, tú me has dado una razón para vivir."

"Oh, Carlisle." ¿Cómo podría yo negarme a tal petición? Me había llamado su razón de vivir. Todavía me sentía muy mal por hacerle esto a Edward, pero él me necesitaba, ambos lo hacían solo que de diferentes maneras. Si, tenía relaciones sexuales con Edward también, pero yo amaba a Edward y había mucho más en nuestra relación que solo sexo, mientras que con Carlisle esa era nuestra conexión principal. Él necesitaba sentirse capaz de seguir adelante, y tratar de alejar el dolor de perder a su esposa, una mujer que sabía que todavía amaba profundamente.

Se inclinó y me besó una vez, suavemente en los labios. "Tenemos que volver a la carretera, sé que Edward está ansioso de verte."

XXX

Corrí hacia él, en el momento en que bajó la escalera mecánica, corrí hacía él lanzando mis brazos a su alrededor y escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. "Te extrañe mucho."

"Oh Bella," dijo Edward colocando un suave beso sobre mi cabeza, "Yo también te extrañé."

A medida que nuestros ojos se encontraron también lo hicieron nuestros labios. Oí reír a Alice, pero no me importaba, yo necesitaba esto, yo lo necesitaba, su olor, su tacto, su todo.

"¿Pueden separarse por unos minutos? La gente está empezando a mirar." Alice dijo mientras se reía.

Nos separamos pero la mano de Edward aun sostenía la mía.

Cuando me volví hacia mi mejor amiga, me sorprendió bastante lo que vi. "Alice, estas…" Todos los Cullen tenían la tez extremadamente pálida, incluso Esme, y viviendo en una ciudad que cuenta con catorce días al año de luz solar, en realidad no había muchas oportunidades para tomar sol, asique ver a mi mejor amiga como si acabara de pasar varias horas en un salón de bronceado me dejo en shock.

Ella se rió, saltando, eso siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaba emocionada. "Si, a diferencia de Edward, yo si aproveche de la playa."

"Hey, yo fui… tres veces"

"Si, a las seis de la mañana para recoger conchas marinas", dijo rodando los ojos. "La mayoría de las veces él se quedaba en nuestra habitación leyendo o quejándose."

"Bueno, estoy de verdad contento de tener a ambos en casa de nuevo", dijo Carlisle tirando de su hija en un abrazo, "realmente los he echado de menos."

"Te extrañe papá." Dijo Alice, poniéndose en puntas de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Por lo menos tenías a Bella para que te hiciera compañía de vez en cuando."

Alice y Edward sabían de mi acuerdo para ser su jardinera no oficial para pagar el costo del coche, no es que yo no pudiera, no necesariamente tenía que trabajar para él los próximos veinte años, era realmente más una formalidad para complacer a mi padre, ya que por orgullo, los Swan no aceptamos caridad.

"Es cierto." Carlisle me miró y sonrió. "Vamos chicos, vamos a buscar su equipaje y llevarlos a casa."

Y así, juntos, nos fuimos a recoger el equipaje.

XXX

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Edward me llevó a su habitación, diciendo que tenía algo que mostrarme. Me senté en el borde de la cama, y me dijo que cerrara los ojos y extendiera las manos.

"Edward, esto es una tontería, yo no tengo cinco años, no necesito más emoción. Solo quiero ver."

"Por favor, Bella, compláceme."

"Oh, de acuerdo." Asique cerré los ojos y tendí mi mano, un momento después, algo largo, delicado y frio se posó sobre ella.

"Está bien, ábrelos."

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, vieron un collar hecho enteramente de conchas marinas diminutas de todas formas, tamaños y colores. "Oh Edward, esto es hermoso." Era muy bonito, delicado pero no demasiado femenino, era perfecto, era yo.

"Me alegro de que te guste, yo... Lo hice yo mismo."

Mi mirada se movió desde el collar hasta los ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban como sucede con frecuencia cuando era feliz o excitado.

"Sé que hablas de lo mucho que te pierdes del sol de Florida y nadar en el océano", dijo él sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

Yo había vivido con mi madre y Phil en Florida por un tiempo antes de mudarme a Forks para estar con mi padre, y antes de eso yo había vivido en Phoenix. No es necesario decir que el cambio climático había sido un poco dramático al principio.

"Pensé que tal vez esto podría ser una manera para que tu tengas un pequeño pedazo del océano contigo, siempre."

"Oh Edward, es perfecto, muchas gracias." Y lo bese, fuerte y largo. Siempre estaba haciendo pequeñas cosas como esta para mí, era tan maravilloso, cualquier chica tendría suerte de tener un novio como Edward Cullen.

"Yo no creo que tu hayas visto la mejor parte, sin embargo." Luego señaló al mismo centro del collar, y cuando miré de cerca, mi corazón se derritió por lo que vio. Grabado en el centrado de la concha estaban las palabras _B & E para siempre_.

"Oh, Edward."

"Es desde el corazón"

"Es perfecto. Pónmelo."

"Con gusto."

Él tomó el collar de mi mano, yo moví mi pelo sobre mi hombro para que él pudiera colocarlo alrededor de mi cuello sin que mi pelo se quede pegado en el cierre. Después de que lo engancho, colocó pequeños besos en el cuello poco a poco, haciendo su camino a mi oído. "Te amo, Bella," susurró.

"Yo también te amo Edward. Siempre."

XXX

A medida que el verano continúo no vi mucho a Carlisle, al menos no en el sentido íntimo. Pero a veces, en mitad de la noche, él me llamaba y me preguntaba si podía ir a su encuentro y yo lo hacía siempre. Y cuando estábamos juntos, no perdíamos el tiempo y nos pasábamos horas y horas teniendo sexo, en el bosque detrás de mi casa, o en el asiento trasero de su coche que estaba estacionado en ese camino. No era exactamente romántico, pero nunca tenía que serlo. En ocasiones, Charlie tenía que trabajar en el turno de noche y nosotros éramos capaces de usar la casa, normalmente en el piso de mi habitación. No me gustaba tener sexo con Carlisle en mi cama, ese fue el primer lugar en que lo habíamos hecho con Edward y yo no quería manchar eso.

Era un poco más de las nueve, una noche de Sábado, yo acababa de volver del trabajo, tuve que cerrar la tienda esa noche. Estaba a punto de ducharme cuando mi teléfono sonó, aparecía el número como el teléfono de la casa de Edward, me pareció un poco extraño, por lo general él me llamaba desde su celular al igual que Carlisle, pero nunca tan temprano.

"Hola."

"Bella." Su voz era tensa y me di cuenta al instante de que estaba sufriendo.

"Carlisle, ¿qué pasa?"

"Ella está saliendo con alguien." Su voz se quebró en esas palabras.

Al principio no entendía de lo que me estaba hablando, luego me di cuenta.

"¿Esme?"

"Si", exclamó. "Escuche a Edward y Alice pelear sobre eso."

"Oh Carlisle, lo siento mucho."

"Bella, te necesito, por favor."

"Carlisle, Charlie está aquí, se fue a la cama, pero no se si ya se durmió."

"Por favor, Bella, te necesito, por favor."

Yo no me podía negar, no así, él estaba roto, y solo yo podía curarlo.

"Está bien, ¿dónde?"

"Voy a estar en el lugar de siempre, en el bosque detrás de tu casa, nos vemos allí en veinte minutos."

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué no me llamas cuando llegues allí?

"No tengo mi celular."

"¿Lo perdiste?"

"No exactamente, en realidad no importa. Te veré pronto."

"Está bien."

Al colgar el teléfono, mire el reloj, eran 9:05. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco confundida y curiosa por saber que fue, exactamente, lo que escucho entre Edward y Alice, pero yo sabía que si preguntaba, él no me lo diría. Yo era su supuesta libertad, no se terapeuta. Me podía imaginar que enterarse de que Esme estaba saliendo con alguien podía ser doloroso, pero ¿qué esperaba? Estaban divorciados legalmente desde hace más de seis meses. Se había mudado… y él la había superado, por lo menos en cierta medida. Lo que yo le daba le cubría el dolor, pero no le permitía sanar.

Y de repente, un pensamiento se me ocurrió, ¿y si lo que le estaba haciendo lo dañaba más? ¿Era yo realmente una ayuda o una solución temporal como el alcohol?

A las 9:25 salí de mi habitación en silencio, mire en la habitación de Charlie para comprobar que él estaba profundamente dormido. Agarre una sudadera con capucha y me la puse encima de la camiseta, un par de sandalias y me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera, al llegar a nuestro lugar, él ya estaba allí. Se veía realmente mal, su pelo que solía estar peinado para atrás, estaba salvaje, y salía en todas direcciones y me pregunte si había estado tirando de él. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y surcado de lágrimas.

"Oh, Carlisle." Le acaricie la mejilla, secándole las lágrimas todavía frescas con el pulgar.

"Bella." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y me dio un abrazo. "¿Por qué todavía duele?" sollozo en mi pelo, "¿por qué no puedo olvidarla?"

¿Cómo podía responder a eso? "Me gustaría saber la respuesta a ello, Carlisle, realmente lo deseo." Le pase la mano suavemente por su pelo y por un lado de su cara. "Estoy aquí", le susurré, "Estoy aquí." Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza y nuestros labios se unieron pronto.

Solo tardo un minuto para que mis pantalones cortos fueran sacados y Carlisle comenzara a empujar dentro de mí. Duro y rápido y su liberación se produjo en seguida.

"Lo siento, sé que no te satisface." Se disculpó mientras subía sus pantalones y los abrochaba.

"Está bien, sé que lo necesitabas."

"Gracias." Él me dio un último beso y nos fuimos por caminos separados, yo regrese a mi casa y él a su coche que estaba aparcado en la calle.

XXX

Fue al día siguiente, que un furioso Edward me contó como él escuchó a su hermana hablando con su madre por Skype. Ella estaba saliendo con un hombre con el que trabajaba.

"Yo estaba más que enojado. Sé que no debería estarlo, como Alice me dijo, ella tiene el derecho de salir con quiera, pero… sé que papá ha mejorado, pero todavía está algo dolido. Eso no me parece bien."

Asentí con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con él. Creo que sabía mejor que nadie cuan dolido estaba Carlisle.

"Creo que papá nos escuchó discutiendo sobre eso a Alice y a mí", suspiró, "cuando bajé las escaleras me encontré su celular tirado en el suelo, la parte de adelante estaba rota y la pantalla agrietada, creo que lo debió de tirar contra la pared o algo así."

Bueno, eso explicaría que no tuviera su celular.

"Y se fue, él no volvió hasta después de las diez. Me dijo que fue a conducir un rato, pero no dijo nada más. Yo no sé qué hacer, Bella, odio verlo así."

Pase mis dedos por su pelo con dulzura, que estaba apoyada en mi regazo. "Tomará tiempo, Edward, pero al igual que Charlie, va a estar bien." Yo solo creía la mitad de mis palabras, pero sabía lo que Edward necesitaba oír.

"Espero que lo haga. No quiero verlo lamentarse por ella el resto de su vida."

Al igual que Edward, yo realmente no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo a que sane, por ahora le daría lo que necesitaba. Mi cuerpo.

**N/A: Hola a todos. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews me dan mucho ánimo para seguir con esta historia!**

**A partir del próximo capitulo contestare a sus Reviews, es que ahora ando un poco apurada, estamos en épocas de fiestas!**

**Ojala hayan pasado una excelente Navidad y Feliz año nuevo! Nos leemos el año que viene… xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Yo no soy dueño de Twilight. Tampoco de esta historia. Esta historia pertenece a Mrs . SRE Snape yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**Forbidden Fruit**

_Capitulo 3_

Casi demasiado rápido el verano llego a su fin, y el último año mío y de Edward comenzó. Alice estaba tomando clases en la Peninsula College en Port Angeles, a ella no le importaba tener que viajar todos los días, pero a otros chicos de Forks sí. Ella tenía planeado inscribirse en la universidad de Washington con Edward y conmigo para el próximo año, asique todos podríamos ir juntos. También pensé que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ella había comenzado a salir con nuestro amigo Jasper Whitlock, que tenía un año más que ella y asiste a la universidad de la comunidad.

Me pregunte qué haría Carlisle cuando nos fuéramos a la universidad. ¿La ausencia de sus hijos lo echaría en una depresión más profunda? ¿Qué iba a hacer él cuando me necesitara, iba a hacer el viaje de ocho horas hasta la universidad?

A medida que avanzaba el año seguía viendo a Carlisle como lo hice durante el verano, él me llamaba y yo estaba ahí para él. Una noche él me había confesado que había enviado a Esme un correo electrónico expresando su amor por ella, rogándole que volviera con él. Había pasado un mes desde que lo había enviado, ella todavía no respondía. Yo dudaba de que lo hiciera alguna vez.

"Carlisle, sé que no quieres oír esto, pero tal vez deberías considerar el salir con otras muj-

"No." Chasqueó: "Yo nunca amare a otra mujer como amo a Esme."

Negué con la cabeza. "Yo no estoy diciendo que tu tengas que involucrarte en una relación seria, pero una cita o dos no te harán daño."

"No, Bella. Te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente."

Él era tan terco; era casi como que él no quisiera olvidarse de ella.

XXX

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, estaba previsto que Esme viera a Edward, él no tendría dieciocho años hasta marzo, asique, de nuevo, no tenía opción. Alice, por supuesto, se fue voluntariamente. Me hacía sentir mal que Carlisle tuviera que pasar sus vacaciones solo, yo sabía que, en realidad, él no tenía más familia, solo algunos amigos cercanos que vivían en Alaska, pero al parecer no tenían nada planeado. Asique decidí preguntarle a Charlie.

"Claro, Bells, no me importa si Carlisle viene, él siempre es buena compañía. No prometo que yo vaya a estar aquí todo el tiempo, sabes que por lo general me llaman para trabajar en Navidad."

"Si, está bien." Estaba segura de que Charlie estaría trabajando para Navidad, Año Nuevo y el 4 de julio. Él lo dijo porque las personas tienden a beber demasiado durante las fiestas y terminan haciendo estupideces. "Me siento mal porque él está solo en Navidad, ¿sabes?"

"Si, lo sé." Charlie me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su sofá reclinable. "Voy por otra cerveza." Si, Charlie sabía muy bien lo que era pasar las vacaciones sin tu familia. Rara vez vi a mi papá en Navidad, más que nada lo veía en el verano y aun así, solo era por un par de semanas.

No era justo… para ninguno de nosotros.

XXX

La Navidad fue divertida. Carlisle felizmente acepto la invitación e incluso trajo un paquete de seis cervezas y una tarta de cerezas. Billy y Jake se habían acercado para intercambiar regalos pero solo estuvieron una hora, ya que se iban a reunir con los Clearwater y algunas otras familias de la Reserva. Hice la cena, un jamón y varias ensaladas, tanto mi padre como Carlisle estaban felices mientras comían su comida, en el momento en que la cena acabo solo sobraron un par de sándwiches de jamón.

Charlie había conseguido un pequeño árbol y lo ubicamos en una mesita antigua que normalmente estaba guardada en el garaje. Estaba decorado con adornos en su mayoría que había hecho en la infancia y que le había mandado por correo a lo largo de los años. Todo era muy sentimental, algo que no era normal en Charlie.

Yo había empezado a abrir mi primer regalo cuando el teléfono celular de Charlie sonó. Veinte minutos más tarde estaba vestido con su uniforme y saliendo por la puerta. Me pidió disculpas a mí y a Carlisle e incluso le dijo si no le importaba quedarse conmigo, así por lo menos tenia a alguien con quien abrir los regalos. El felizmente aceptó. Tan pronto como mi padre se hubo retirado de la casa y se dirigía por la calle, las manos de Carlisle estaban sobre mí. Tuvimos sexo en el piso de la sala, al lado del árbol de Navidad, fue después que acabamos de abrir los regalos.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Bella?" Era más de medianoche y estaba acurrucada con gusto en sus brazos, mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá, viendo _It's aWonderful life _en la televisión.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Por qué no visitas a tu madre para Navidad, o el verano pasado?"

Esa era una pregunta fácil de responder: "Bueno, mamá y Phil suelen pasar la Navidad con la familia de Phil y ellos son, bueno, ruidosos y desagradables es probablemente la mejor manera de describirlos, asique trato de evitarlos si es posible."

Rio antes de decir: "Bueno, ¿y en el verano?"

"El verano anterior me fui a casa por un par de semanas a finales de agosto, después de que el equipo de Phil hiciera partidos fuera de casa."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste este verano que paso?"

Incline mi cabeza hacia arriba para que nuestros ojos pudieran reunirse y le respondí con completa honestidad: "Tú me necesitabas."

Su respuesta fue inclinarse hacia abajo y besarme, y hubiéramos seguido sino fuera porque los faros del coche de Charlie brillaron a través de la ventana de la sala. "Oh mierda, está de vuelta antes de lo que esperaba." La Navidad pasada no haba vuelto a casa hasta el amanecer.

"Está bien." Dijo con calma mientras se ponía de pie, luego tomo la manta que descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y me cubrió. Después fue y se sentó en el sofá de Charlie.

Cuando Charlie entró y vió a Carlisle, él simplemente sonrió y le dio las gracias por quedarse conmigo. "Nunca me gusta dejarla sola cuando tengo que trabajar por la noche."

"Puedo entender eso completamente," dijo sonriendo "Yo siento lo mismo con mis hijos cuando tengo que trabajar un turno de noche en el hospital. Bien," dijo poniéndose de pie "es tarde y debo llegar a casa." Luego tomo su abrigo del armario donde lo había colgado antes, nos agradeció a Charlie y a mí por los regalos y la compañía, y se fue.

XXX

La graduación vino y se fue, muy agitada por decir lo menos. Esme volvió para la graduación de Edward, fue muy duro para Carlisle. La mujer apenas intercambio dos palabras con él en todo el tiempo y parecía estar tratando de evitarlo como la peste, sobre todo en la ceremonia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Yo no lo entendía. Esta mujer no era la Esme de la que yo me había preocupado tanto. La mujer que yo solía llamar en broma June Clever. La esposa y madre perfecta. ¿Había sido todo una actuación o de verdad podía desarrollar un cambio de personalidad tan dramático?

Más tarde esa noche, yo fui a la casa de Edward a pasar el rato, me sorprendí al ver a Esme allí, antes ella dijo que tenía previsto irse a las cuatro y eran casi las seis. Edward había murmurado algo sobre que quería recuperar unas cosas que había olvidado, pero no dio ninguna explicación real. Asique nos dirigimos a su habitación y vimos una película, Alice había salido con Jasper. Una media hora después, Edward dijo que tenía que ir al baño y luego agrego que tal vez iba a tardar. Si, bruto. Asique decidí ir abajo a conseguir un bocado, abrí la puerta de la cocina y me quede sorprendida y enojada.

Esme, completamente desnuda, se inclinaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, Carlisle empujando en ella desde atrás.

¡Que mierda!

Creo que él me escucho jadear porque de repente se dio vuelta. "Bella." Se sorprendió, obviamente, pero también parecía un poco avergonzado… ¿creo?

"L-Lo siento." Tartamudee, rápidamente salí de la cocina y subí corriendo por las escaleras.

Cuando volví a la habitación de Edward la encontré vacía, él todavía estaba en el baño. Me acosté de nuevo en su cama, e intente enfocarme en la televisión, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Carlisle. Carlisle dándole placer a una mujer que había roto su corazón y aplastado su espíritu. La pregunta más importante que azotaba en mi mente era: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba teniendo sexo con ella? Sí, yo sabía que él aun la amaba, pero ¿Qué hay sobre ella, cambiaron sus sentimientos y si de repente se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y quería volver? Si lo hubiera hecho yo debería estar feliz por él, ¿o no?

Cuando Edward volvió a entrar en la habitación no le dije lo que vi, sabía que solo lo molestaría, asique guarde silencio. Alrededor de las nueve, Edward se había quedado dormido, asique le mande un mensaje diciéndole que lo amaba, sabiendo que siempre mira su teléfono cuando despierta. Tranquilamente me dirigí hacia las escaleras, no quería despertar a Carlisle, o a Esme si ella seguía estando aquí. Alice se encontraba con Jasper todavía y estaba segura que volvería a casa tarde.

Yo acababa de llegar a la puerta principal, cuando…

"Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso."

Con una respiración larga y profunda, poco a poco me volví hacia Carlisle, se veía… preocupado

Me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que debería estar feliz por ti. Tienes a Esme de vuelta, eso es lo que querías."

Él se rio y negó con la cabeza. "Yo no la tengo de vuelta, Bella. Lo intente, le suplique, pero ella se negó."

¿Rechazado? Ella no se veía como si lo estuviera rechazando muy duro desde donde yo estaba parada.

"Ella dijo que quería… mi cuerpo. Me dijo que echaba de menos el sexo y así… queriendo por lo menos una parte de ella… le di lo que quería. Y cuando todo termino, me dio las gracias y luego… se fue."

Oh, mi pobre Carlisle. Esa… ¡esa perra! ¿Cómo podía utilizarlo a él de esa manera?

_¿Te refieres a que él te está utilizando? _Tenía ganas de patear mi cerebro por pensar eso, aunque pudiera tener razón.

"No debería haber accedido a ella. Sabía que cuando la mire a los ojos, ese amor que una vez ella sintió por mí, se había ido. Desapareció por completo. No sé qué le paso a mi Esme, pero esa mujer no era la mujer con la que me case, al menos… no la parte de la que yo me enamore."

"Lo siento, Carlisle, de verdad."

"Gracias. Tienes que irte, se está haciendo tarde."

Asentí y me volví hacía la puerta, me detuve un momento, solo para esperar y ver si él me iba a llamar de nuevo, pero cuando los segundos pasaron y él no dijo nada, me volví hacia donde había estado parado, pero… él ya no estaba.

Asique me fui a mi casa, triste y confundida, y maldiciendo a Esme.

XXX

Trabaje mucho ese verano, casi no tuve tiempo de ver a Edward y mucho menos a Carlisle, pero a veces me llamaba en el medio de la noche y nos encontrábamos y hacíamos el amor y nadie más que nosotros sabíamos lo que pasaba en esas noches. En verdad yo creía que él quería fingir que nada sucedía.

La noche antes de que Edward, Alice y yo nos fuéramos a la universidad me llamo. Me encontré con él en nuestro lugar detrás de los bosques, pero él no había venido para tener relaciones sexuales, esa noche vino a darme algo.

"Yo no creo que pueda encontrar las palabras para expresar realmente cuanto me has ayudado en este último año y medio. Sinceramente, no sé qué habría sido de mi si no te tuviera, Isabella." Exhalo un profundo suspiro mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Sé que probablemente no te veré hasta las vacaciones, asique quería darte algo para… bueno, para que no te olvidaras de mí."

Saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo rectangular, y tomando mi mano delicadamente, la puso en mi palma. Mire con curiosidad, suponía que era joyería. Abrí la tapa, en el interior había una pulsera. No tenía oro ni tampoco diamantes o cualquier otro tipo de joyas pulidas, sino una cadena simple con un amuleto de plata en forma de la letra **I**

"Para mi querida Isabella."

Era como el collar de caracol que Edward me había dado, simple pero perfecto. "Gracias Carlisle. Es maravilloso."

Tomando la pulsera dela caja, Carlisle la coloco alrededor de mi muñeca y la ajusto. Luego, él se llevó mi mano a los labios y me dio un suave beso en la muñeca. "Te echare de menos Bella, más de lo que te podrías imaginar."

Un par de días más tarde, Edward se dio cuenta de la pulsera, cuando él me pregunto de donde la había sacado, le dije que mi mamá me la había enviado.

XXX

**Carlisle POV**

Me encontré a mí mismo pensando en ella a menudo. Sus amorosos ojos color chocolate. Su hermosa sonrisa, su tacto suave y su sabor tan adictivo. Yo había estado tentado en conducir con el pretexto de visitar a Edward y a Alice, todo el camino hasta Pullman solo para verla, sentirla, pero me resistí. Sabía que iba a verla en las vacaciones de Navidad y que yo la llamaría y ella vendría a mí, ella siempre venía a mí cuando la necesitaba. Siempre.

Le envié un correo electrónico o un mensaje de texto a ella todos los días haciéndole saber que pensaba en ella a menudo, me respondía diciendo que ella sentía lo mismo, pero parte de mi sentía que me estaba complaciendo. Ella estaba en la universidad, con sus amigos, con Edward y con un millón de cosas que podían distraerla. Ella no me necesitaba, pero Dios, yo si la necesitaba. Yo no había oído nada de Esme desde aquella noche que tuvimos sexo en la mesa de la cocina, aunque supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Sabía que Esme ya no me amaba, pero no entendía por qué.

Había pasado parte de mi tiempo libre con Charlie. Él me invitaba a ver un partido o ir a pescar los fines de semana. Nunca tuve ningún amigo cerca del sexo masculino, todo mi tiempo libre lo pasaba con mi familia, pero ahora… las cosas eran diferentes. Mi esposa se había ido, mis hijos ya eran mayores, por lo que había encontrado un buen amigo en Charlie Swan, Jefe de Policía de Forks y el padre de la chica con la que me estaba acostando en secreto.

Yo sabía que lo que tenía con Bella no podía durar para siempre. Un día ella se despertaría y se daría cuenta que todo esto fue un error, y que eso sería todo, pero por ahora, quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con ella. Ella puede que no sea la mujer de la que me enamoré y casé hace casi veinte años, pero era una ilusión agradable de la que alguna vez tuve.

**N/T: Hooooola! Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por demorarme en subir este cap. Lo que pasa es que me fui de vacaciones por una semana y cuando volvi me encontré con que mi computadora estaba rota, asique la mande a arreglar y ya regreso! LES RUEGO QUE ME DISCULPEN, SI? **

**ViviORD'Cs:**

Hola! Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Yo también amo esta pareja, me parece muy tierna, ya sean vampiros o humanos. Jajaja, debo admitir que yo también lo odio. La primera parte de este fic no es muy lindo, porque Carlisle esta usando a Bella y eso no me gusta. Pero con el tiempo empiezan a salir sentimientos, solo espera un par de capítulos.

**Seiya-Moon2:**

Hola! Gracias por comentar. Yo también amo a este Carlisle, y al otro y al otro, jaja en fin los amo a todos. Si este Carlisle te gusto creeme que te va a encantar cuando se enamore de Bella ;)

**kimjim:**

Hola! Gracias por comentar. Espero sigas leyendo y cada vez te guste mas esta historia que si es salida de lo convencional.

**jupy:**

Hola! Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Si, la verdad es muy duro aunque ella no se de cuenta de lo que esta sacrificando. Con respecto a Edward no te preocupes, falta mucho para que se entere.

**Srta . Steele:**

Hola! Gracias por comentar. Obvio que lo seguire, no lo pienso dejar, es una de mis historias favortias de ellos dos. Es que se rompió mi compu por eso tarde :/ Espero sigas leyendo y asi te enteraras que sucede entre ellos dos. Edward no se entera hasta de muuuucho, primero tienen que pasar algunas cosas mas…

**Yumel22:**

Hola! Gracias por comentar!

**Por favor, perdónenme el haber tardado tanto.. Dejen sus Reviews para saber si me perdonan! Prometo que si para la próxima semana subo el cap siguiente… En cuantos mas Reviews haya mas motivada me sentiré **


End file.
